Secrets Aren't Lies
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: A witch has come to Tokyo and is killing other witches. When the hunters take the case, they start finding clues that all lead to an unsuspected person: Robin. Is Robin the real culprit, or is there a deadly secret that could destroy her life forever?
1. A Strange Feeling

This is my first WHR fanfic, so don't laugh please. It might sound a little weird because I wrote it at 2:00 a.m. Please review and enjoy. Note: The story takes place mid-season, before the Factory raided STN-J.

* * *

_An unknown presence, _

_A shadow, _

_A strange feeling _

_That cannot be explained. _

**A Strange Feeling**

A girl ran into an alley. She was being chased by a witch. He started throwing ice at her. She dodged it and ran into another alley. It was a dead end. The man laughed.

"This will teach you to interfere with other people's business. I've been looking for you for quite some time. You have caused me a lot of trouble. I could have been at the top if you hadn't saved that girl. I'll make you pay." He threw the ice at her. She put out her hand and stopped the ice in midair. Then she flung the ice back at the man. She walked up and examined the body.

"I was hoping to get a lead from you. I'll just have to track down the hunter by myself."

* * *

Things have been peaceful at the STN-J for about a week. Robin was happy because of this. She didn't have to get up at all hours of the night to investigate murder scenes or hunt down witches. She had to go into the office at 8:00 a.m. at the earliest and leave at 8:00 p.m. at the latest. She woke up at 10:00 a.m. on a Sunday morning. She stretched and looked out the window. 

"Not a cloud in sight. I'm sure glad I went to church last night." She got out of bed and dressed herself. She walked into the living room dressed in her usual black pilgrim dress with her golden brown hair resting on her shoulders. As she passed the counter, she noticed a note left by Touko. She picked it up and reads. "Dear Robin, I had to run a few errands. I'll be back around lunch time. Thanks for cleaning the apartment again. See you later. Touko. I guess I'm all by myself today." She sits on the couch and turns the TV on. As she puts her hair up, the reporter talks about the death of a thirty-four year old man. He talks about how it could be a murder, but no cause of death has been reached. Suddenly, her communicator starts ringing. "Hello? Oh, Michael, good morning. Yes, I can be at the office in twenty minutes. Bye." She turns the TV off, gets her jacket, and leaves.

* * *

At the office, everyone is sitting in the meeting room. Michael explains the situation. 

"Last night, a man's body was found mangled. Apparently, the police haven't found a cause of death. They can't find any clues, no finger prints, no DNA, nothing.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" Sakaki asked.

"The man murdered was a witch. The previous night, he was spotted using his powers," Amon exclaimed. "The witch tried to kill someone, but the person got away."

"Do you have an idea who killed him?" Robin asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was a witch. I'm not sure witch one, but I do know this. She is very powerful."

Doujima sighed. "How do you know it was a she?"

"He, she, it doesn't really matter," Sakaki remarked. "Let's just find this witch and get her to the Factory."

"It's going to be harder than that," Michael exclaimed. "This witch is hard to track. She never lets her guard down. And even if we do find her, it's going to be hard to bring her down."

"You sound like you've seen her powers," Karasuma said.

"Michael, see if you can find anymore information. Doujima, look into people coming into Tokyo. Start with the past month. Let's go to the murder scene. If there's something to be found, it'll be there." Amon started walking off when he noticed Robin still sitting. "Robin, are you coming?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, I'll be downstairs in a minute." Amon got in the elevator and went down. Robin heard someone calling her name. "What is it, Karasuma?"

Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Didn't you say my name?"

No, are you ok, Robin?"

Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you later." She headed towards the elevator. She could have sworn she heard someone calling her name.

* * *

Robin looked around the alley. It was weird. It felt like she had been here before. The presence that she was getting was strange yet familiar. She couldn't explain it. 

"Karasuma, have you found anything?" Amon asked.

"No, I can't get a reading off of anything. The witch that we're dealing with is a pro. She didn't leave any trace of her presence."

Sakaki walked up. "I got a lead. Some old lady in an apartment said he saw the witch."

"Karasuma, Robin, go check it out. Sakaki, come with me," Amon commanded. "Let's see if we can track her." Just as Karasuma and Robin left, Sakaki turned to Amon.

"Hey, Amon, look what I found." In his pinchers, he held up a piece of hair. Amon took it in his hands and examined it.

"Strange," he said.

* * *

Karasuma and Robin knocked on the apartment door. An old lady appeared behind it. 

"Can we talk to you? We need your help," Karasuma said.

"Sure, come in. I'll get you some cookies," the old lady said. As they walked in, Robin noticed it was quite plain. The old lady walked up to her with a tray of cookies. "Here, have some."

"No, thanks," Robin said, but the lady wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come now. They aren't poisoned. You look like you could use a little meat on your skinny bones." Robin finally gave in. The old lady sat down in a rocking chair. "I suppose you have come to ask about the murder."

"The police said you saw the person who did it." Karasuma was always straight to the point. When it involved work, she would stop at nothing to find a witch.

"Well, let's see," the old lady said. "She looked about fifteen, a very skinny girl. She had green eyes and a gentle face. Why, she looked a lot like this young lady."

"She looked like me?" Robin didn't understand. Unless there was some twin sister she didn't know about, she couldn't make sense of it.

"No, I take that back. Her hair was down and a darker color than yours. She also dressed different than you. I hope that helps you."

"Thank you for your time," Karasuma said.

"Anytime," the old lady said. As they left, Karasuma noticed Robin in deep thought.

"Are you ok, Robin?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"When we were at the murder scene, I felt something weird. It was like I was there before, only I know I've never been here. The whole time I felt a presence. Does that make any sense at all?"

"I don't know. Maybe the other found something out. Let's head back to headquarters." As they got in their car, Robin noticed a girl in a red overcoat looking at them. She got a glimpse at her green eyes before she disappeared in the crowd. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I thought I saw something." She got in the car and they drove away.

* * *

How was that for a first episode? I hoped you liked it. In case anyone from Read or Die is reading this and wondering about my fan fiction Reunited, that story was eliminated. I'm going to try and rewrite it in paragraph form so look for it. Anyways, please review and tell me if I made any mistakes at all. I'll try to fix them. See ya. 


	2. Her Dark Side

_A dark side,_

_A great power,_

_Hidden in the darkness because of_

_A secret that was never meant to be told._

**Her Dark Side**

Michael examined the piece of hair under the microscope.

"I should be able to get a DNA match," he said. He put it in the DNA scan and turned it on. Just as he did so, Amon's communicator rang.

"Hello, Doujima. Did you find anything out? I see. Thank you. You may go home." He hung up on her and turned to Michael and Sakaki. "There have been no immigrants or visitors in Tokyo for the past month. The witch we are looking for has been in Tokyo for quite sometime."

"Maybe the witch came here illegally," Sakaki said. "Is that possible?"

"It's not very likely," Amon explained. Michael gasped at his computer. "What is it?"

"I found a match for the DNA, but it doesn't make any sense at all."

"Whose is it?" Sakaki asked.

"The DNA belongs to...Robin."

"But that's impossible! Why would Robin..." Sakaki said. Amon thought to himself. _Maybe her true intentions are starting to show. _At that moment, Karasuma came in the room. She could sense tension in the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Where is Robin?" Amon asked.

"She's coming. She decided to take the stairs instead. Is there something wrong? Have you found out who the witch is?"

"We have a suspect," Michael explained. "We think that it might be Robin."

"What?"

"I couldn't believe it either, but there is a lot of evidence against her," Sakaki explained. "The witch we are tracking has been here for over a month. We also found her hair at the scene of the crime. And besides that, she hasn't been herself lately."

"I have something to tell you," Karasuma started to explain. "Today when we went to see that lady, she said that the girl she saw looked like Robin, except for her hair. She said the hair was down and darker. She also said that the witch dressed differently."

"Do you think that Robin is innocent?" Amon asked.

"I don't know what to think," Karasuma said. The others couldn't believe it either. Even Amon was finding it hard to believe. Still, he wanted to take precautions.

"You three can go now. I'll handle the rest of the work," Amon said.

"What about Robin?" Sakaki asked.

"I'll talk to her. You three get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Sakaki and Karasuma went down the elevator while Michael retired to his chamber.

"Take care, buddy," Michael said before closing the door. Amon went to his desk and opened the drawer. He grabbed his Orbo gun out and unloaded the shells. He replaced them with duller colored bullets. He put the gun in his gun coaster just as Robin walked into the room.

"Oh, Amon, you scared me. I didn't expect to see you up here this late." She went to her desk to put away her gear. Amon got up and walked behind her. "Have you found out who the witch is?"

"We have an idea."

"Good, I have a bad feeling about this one." Amon put his gone to her back.

"I do, too," he said. Robin started to turn around. "Don't turn around. Put your hands where I can see them." She raised her hands in the air.

"Amon, what are you doing?" she asked as he handcuffed her arms behind her back.

"I have to take precautions." He turned her around and put his gun right at her heart. "Listen to me carefully. I don't want you making any sudden moves. This Orbo won't kill you. One bullet will just take your powers away temporarily. Believe me, it will hurt like hell. But if I shoot three bullets into your heart, it will kill you painfully and slowly. Let's go."

* * *

He led her down to the well in the basement. He pressed a button that opened a secret passageway. 

"Down the stairs." He pushed her down and led her down a path that went deeper and deeper into the ground. They finally reached a wooden door with bars for a window. He opened it with a set of rusty old keys and pushed her in. He took the handcuffs of and led her to the wall. "Hands in the air." She did so. He secured her wrists in the rusty chains. Then he moved down to the shackles for her ankles. He grabbed on last iron connected to the wall and placed her neck in it. "That should hold you for the time being. And without your glasses, you won't be able to cut through the irons."

"Amon, why are you doing this?" she asked. He turned around to face her. She expected to see his usual cold look, but instead saw sadness in his eyes. It was almost like this hurt him to see her like this.

"This cell is reserved to hold suspected dangerous witches. Zaizen told me if your powers ever turned on us, I should lock you up down her for a while before I handed you over to the Factory. The body we found had a piece of hair that matched your DNA. Until we can prove that another witch is behind this, you must remain down her." He walked to the door but stopped for one more glance at her. "I hoped that this wouldn't happen, Robin. I can't bring myself to believe that you would kill someone. I will make sure that I find that I find the witch that is doing this." With that, he locked the door and walked away.

"Amon, I'm sorry that I've caused you so much pain." She hadn't realized it before, but she had fallen in love with him. She couldn't bear to see him in pain. "I won't move from this spot. I will wait for you."

* * *

After about three hours, a girl walked over to the well. She found the button to open it and then headed downstairs. She finally reached Robin's cell. She looked in and saw that Robin was asleep. The door opened by itself and the girl walked in. 

"Hey, are you awake?" she said. "Snap out of it." She nudged Robin awake. Robin got a good look at the girl. She wore black slacks, black boots, and a black turtle neck shirt. Over the shirt she wore a red overcoat. She also wore black finger opened gloves. But she wasn't shocked until she saw her face. Besides the darker golden brown hair that rested on her shoulders, her face was identical to Robin's. Even the eyes looked the same. She must have been dreaming. "This isn't happening, right?"

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Robin asked.

"You're so readable, Robin. But then again, I should know what you are thinking." The girl started laughing. "I suppose you want those shackles off, don't you?" With that, the shackles broke. Robin rubbed her wrists and neck then looked at the girl.

"Do I know you?" asked Robin.

"No, we have never met, but I do know you. You are Robin Sena, age 15. You were born in Japan, but your mother died after your birth. You spent your entire life training under Father Juliano of Rome, Italy. Until you moved to Japan, you spent your life in a monastery. You were sent here to help hunt witches for STN-J. You use your power of fire to capture witches that have abused their powers. Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Raven Sena."

"What? Oh, you must be a cousin or something."

"No, Robin. I'm not surprised you don't know. Not many people know of my existence. I am your twin sister." Robin couldn't believe it. There was no way. How could she have a sister? "Have you heard of Project Devil's Child? That is how you were brought into this world. Toudo, our father, was an STN-J scientist. He wanted to prove that the power of witches could be passed on through science. He also wanted to make the most powerful witch in the world. That is how he met our mother, Maria. He used genetics to make the most powerful witch the world has ever known. He knew he would be famous if the experiment succeeded. But something went wrong. During conception, the egg split and instead of one witch he got two. Poor mother, if it would've have been one baby, then she might have survived. But then you came out. She gave her life so we could live."

"So, you've come here to kill witches."

"Actually, I've been here for almost six weeks. I've been tracking you, Robin. Meanwhile, I've been protecting the innocent. That man that I killed last night deserved it. He tried to kill innocent people with his powers. He tried to kill me, too. I used telekinesis to stop him." She put her hand out and slammed the door shut. "I've been searching for you, Robin. I want to see which witch is stronger." She waved her hand and Robin went flying back into the wall.

"I have to stop her," Robin whispered as she grabbed her glasses. Robin threw fire at Raven, but she blocked it with her hand. Her hand smoked as she looked at it.

"Ouch, that hurt," she said. "I guess you are more powerful than I thought." Robin threw another blast of fire at her. Raven reflected it without using her hands. "My turn." She put her hand up and Robin went flying across the room. As she moved her hand up and down, Robin hit the ceiling then the floor. "This is too easy." She laughed as Robin was lifted in the air. She curled her hand as if she was grabbing something. Robin felt like she was being strangled. "The great witch hunter Robin can't even hold her sister off. Witches are stronger."

At that moment, a bullet hit Raven's hand. Robin fell to the ground, coughing for air. Raven turned around as she clenched her hand in pain. "What the hell? Who are you?"

"Step away from the girl," Amon said as he pointed the gun strait at her. "Unless you want one in your heart." She growled at him then looked at Robin.

"Hmm, my luck has run out," Raven said as she put her hands up. Amon walked towards her with a pair of handcuffs. Robin, finally catching her breath, yelled at Amon.

"Watch out!" With him close enough, she waved her hand and sent him flying into a wall. She ran towards the door, but Amon was hot on her heels. Just as he reached the door, it slammed shut. He tried to force it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Have fun in jail. Don't worry. We will meet again. Maybe even sooner than you think," Raven laughed as she ran down the dark corridor. Amon pounded on the door in frustration. He couldn't believe he let her get away. What bothered him more was that he thought that maybe Robin was the one who killed that man. He walked over to Robin who was still having troubles trying to breath.

"At least we know who the witch is," she gasped.

"Don't talk. You need to rest," he said. He held her in her arms as she gasped for breath. She finally gave in and closed her eyes. For a second, Amon was worried. He checked her pulse and smiled. "Always trying to scare me to death." He picked her up and walked back up to the old well.


	3. It's All My Fault

This story isn't meant to be too long. It'll be about four to five chapters. Please keep reviewing. I don't know what flames are, but send them anyways if you like._

* * *

Love and hate, _

_Both four letter words,_

_With different meanings,_

_Someone so far away yet has never been closer._

**It's All My Fault**

Everyone sat in the meeting room except Robin. Amon had just finished telling them what had happened in the cell. They were all amazed.

"So you're saying that this witch is after Robin?" Doujima asked.

"It appears that way," Amon explained.

"I can't understand how she got into headquarters without being detected," Michael remarked as he typed madly. "We are lucky that Amon stayed the night here."

"She probably got in through the hidden passage. She didn't show up on any cameras," Amon said.

"It still doesn't make sense," Karasuma commented. "How could have she known where the entrance was?"

"I don't know," the chief said. "We are dealing with a powerful witch. We need to be on full alert. Sakaki, Karasuma, Doujima, try to track her down. Michael, see if you can get anymore information on this Raven girl. Amon, you can stay here today. I need you to do some paper work. Let's move, people." Everyone scurried off to their jobs except Amon. He decided to slip into Michael's chamber.

In his bed rest Robin. She still hadn't woken up from the previous night. Amon felt so bad for putting her in that prison cell that he asked the chief if he could take care of her. He sat by Robin. It was strange for him. _Why do I feel like this? Why do I want to be close to her? _He ran his fingers through her soft silky hair and wondered. _Could I be in... _At that moment, Robin begun to stir. She turned over and noticed Amon sitting next to her.

"Amon," she said as she sat up.

"Good morning. How was your nap? It's already 2:00 p.m."

"I overslept."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where is everyone?"

"They're hunting for Raven." At the drop of her name, Robin's eyes widened.

"They can't. She's too powerful for them."

"That's why I'm going after her, too." Robin turned away from him.

"Amon, you can't hunt her."

"Why not? She's powerful, but I can take her. I'm strong."

"Not strong enough. Let me ask you something. Do you think you could ever beat me?"

"Robin, I would never hunt you."

"That's not what I meant. I you and I had to fight, could you defeat me?"

"Probably not, why?" He thought Robin was toying with him.

"I have to tell you something. Do you remember how the DNA matched mine? Well, there's a reason for that. When Toudou made me, he screwed up. The egg split into two before it was fertilized. So, you can't fight Raven just because she's too powerful, but she is my twin sister."

"What?" He couldn't believe.

"I didn't believe it at first, but she proved it. She knows everything about me and Project Devil's Child. Only Father Juliano knows about it. She has another power besides telekinesis. She can read people's mind."

"Like Karasuma?"

"More like me. We are telepathically connected. We can locate each other whenever we want. That's how she found me. That's probably how she found the passage. I'm sorry that you have to go through this. Promise me that you won't go looking for her, Amon." Amon hugged her and tried to comfort her. For the first time since Robin got here and maybe his life, his mouth formed into a smile.

"I promise."

* * *

On the other side of town in an old bar, a girl walked into a bar and sat at the bar. She took her hood off and the bartender smiled. 

"So, what will it be, Raven?" the bartender asked.

"Just a shot of whiskey. I need to calm my nerves."

"You got it." He ran off to get her drink. A man sitting next to her sitting smiled.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking whiskey?" the Nagira asked.

"At least I have a good sense of taste, old man," she said.

"Aren't we cheerful today. So, what's biting your ass?"

"Oh, just some old family ties I have to cut." The bartender brought her drink. "Leave the bottle. Put it on my tab." She shoved the shot glass to Nagira. Here, have one on me." He drank it and she drank out of the bottle. Nagira never saw her drink this much.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

"Nothing I can't handle. Hey, do you have a brother named Amon?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I need to talk to him. Give him this letter. Don't open it or I'll hunt you down." She took one last drink out of the bottle and threw it back to the bartender. "Put it on ice for now. I'll be back." She started to walk out the door when Nagira yelled to her.

"Hey, Raven, you never told me your last name."

"I thought I told you."

"No, you didn't. You never tell anyone."

"Then what makes you special?" she asked as she left.

"What a bitch." He said as he poured a shot of whiskey.

* * *

Amon opened his letter from Nagira. He thought it was just some dumb remark about his love life, but he was wrong. 

_Dear Amon, _

_I hope you are all rested up because I have a challenge for you. I would like you to meet me and see if you have the power to bring me down. If you do, I will not come after Robin. Plus, you'll probably get a big reward at work. I have enclosed the time and location. Be there and get burned._

_From the bottom of my black heart,_

_Raven Sena_

_So it was true. _He thought _Raven is Robin's twin sister. Let's see how she handles an Orbo gun. _He grabbed his gun and left.

* * *

Robin had finally come out of Michael's room. She couldn't stop thinking about Amon. _Why do I get nervous when I'm around him? It's like I'm...in love. _She passed Amon's desk and noticed that the drawer he kept his gun in was open and empty. 

"Michael, where is Amon?" she asked.

"He went to find that Raven girl, I think." At that name, she ran straight for the door. Michael called up the others. "Hey, you guys. Robin just went after Amon. They might be going to find Raven. Follow them." A paper started to print. He grabbed it and gasped.

* * *

Robin rode her scooter constantly looking for Amon. She knew if she didn't find him before Raven, he would be dead. 

_You are panicking, _said a strange voice in her head. She knew whose it belonged to.

"Raven, what do you want?" she asked.

_I just want to see you. But since you refuse to meet me, your partner will have to do._

"If you hurt him, I'll...

_You'll what? You're too far away to do anything. If you want to save him, I suggest you hurry. _

"Where are you?"

_You should know. You should be able to trace me. It's how I found you. _She laughed as Robin sped down the road.

* * *

Amon faced Raven in a park. He tried to stare her down, but she just smiled. 

"I see you got my message. Nagira was so kind to deliver it," she said. Amon looked at her left hand. Through the hole in her glove he could see bandages.

"How's the hand?" he asked.

"It's fine. I was lucky. If I hadn't tried to block the bullet when I did, I might have been seriously hurt. But I only need on hand to fight." Amon pulled his gun out before she could move. He fired ten shots, but only one managed to scrape her cheek.

"How did you move so fast?"

"I didn't move at all. Your bullets moved around me. My shield deflected them all. Let me try." She waved her hand at him, but the only things that moved were his coat and hair. As his coat flickered in the wind, Raven caught sight of the glowing Orbo around his neck. "I see. The Orbo protects you." She put her hand up again. This time, the Orbo around Amon's neck started to turn red. I started bubbling and finally burst. As it did, Amon went flying into a tree.

"What the hell?" he moaned.

"It looks like your Orbo wasn't strong enough. Only a few witches can neutralize Orbo, including Robin and myself. We are to powerful for you." She walked towards him and started kicking him. His gun fell from his grasp and she kicked it to the side. "I think that's enough for now. I know now that you can't defeat me."

Suddenly, a flame hit her in the back. It started burning but then stopped. Raven whipped around and saw Robin with her half moon glasses on.

"Let him go," Robin yelled.

"Sister, I see you have found us. It looks like I'll have to block my signal." Soon, Karasuma, Sakaki, and Doujima came behind Robin with their guns pointing at Raven.

"Don't move, Raven. We got you surrounded," Karasuma yelled.

"It's over, Raven," Robin said. Raven just laughed.

"Not by a long shot," Raven laughed. They all started shooting Orbo at her. She smiled and blocked every single one with her power. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"That's impossible! Witches can't block Orbo!" Doujima yelled.

"We're in trouble," Sakaki said.

"You rely on your Orbo far too much," Raven said as she waved her hand at them. Everyone except Robin flew backwards. Even Robin had trouble standing up to her older sister. She watched helplessly as Amon's unconscious body was lifted into his car. Raven got in and rolled down the window. "Don't worry, Robin. You'll have plenty of time to mourn your boyfriend." She drove away and left them in the dust. Robin fell to her knees as she watched Raven drive off over the horizon. The others ran up to her.

"We have to go after her," Sakaki said.

"We'll never catch her. We'll have to wait," Karasuma said.

"Robin, are you all right?" Doujima asked. Robin said nothing.

"Robin, say something," Karasuma said as she shook her.

Robin thought to herself. _Amon's gone. It's all my fault. If I love him so much, why did I let him go like that? I'm helpless. It's all my fault. _

"Robin, snap out of it," Karasuma said. Robin said nothing. All she could think about was Amon. "Robin, wake up. Say something."

_It's all my fault. It's all my fault. Forgive me, Amon. I failed you._


	4. Robin's Mind and Raven's Heart

_Filled with hate,_

_Longing for revenge,_

_A heart so black_

_Still longs for love and compassion._

**Robin's Mind and Raven's Heart**

Raven walked into an old warehouse by the harbor. She opened a trap door and walked down the dark stairway. She decided to light a torch as she thought to herself. _If Robin was here, I could use her to light my way. _She finally reached a door. She walked in and stared at Amon, who had his hands tied behind a pipe.

"I brought you some food," she said as she sat the bread down. "I thought you might be hungry. But then again, you might not want to eat after I kicked your ass all over the place. I know you can here me. It's not like you have anyone else to talk to."

"Bitch," he whispered.

"Actually, you can just call me Raven. That's what my few friends call me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I thought you were hungry, so I brought you some bread."

"No, why don't you finish me off?"

"You must be pretty special to her. I don't know what Robin sees in you. I can see she likes the good looks attracting her. But from what I've seen, all you do is treat her like crap. If I was her, I would drop you like a hot potato." Amon scowled at these words. Why was he getting angry? _Do I actually love her? _"Anyways, I probably shouldn't complain. You're my leverage. Robin must love you a lot. She would give her life up for you. She just might have to."

"If you do anything to Robin…"

"I don't think you're in the position to be doing anything. I'll let her go for now. I need to relax. Enjoy your bread." She laughed as she locked the door behind her. He grabbed the bread with his feet and put in his mouth as he thought. _I hope you're alright, Robin.

* * *

_

Back at STN-J, Robin sat in a chair with her mouth slightly open. Her eyes were unfocused but wide open. Everyone was looking at her nervously.

"What's wrong with her? Can't she talk anymore?" Michael asked.

"When Raven took Amon away, she just collapsed. She won't say one word," Doujima said.

"I don't think she can. I don't think she can even hear us. She's still in shock," Karasuma said.

"Well, let's get her out of it," Sakaki said as he grabbed hold of Robin. "Robin, snap out of it!" Nothing. He finally lost it and punched her across the face.

"Sakaki!" Doujima yelled.

"She's still out of it," he said.

"I don't think she's going to pull out of it," Michael said. Karasuma stepped forward. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if I can get into her mind. Maybe I can jog it and she'll regain consciousness," Karasuma said as she sat a chair in front of Robin. "Don't try to wake me up. If you do, she could die. This is really risky and I don't want any disturbances." She grabbed Robin's hands and closed her eyes. _Robin, can you hear me? Are you alright?

* * *

_

In Harry's Restaurant, Master walked up to a girl sitting in a booth. He looked happy to see the girl.

"How are you doing, Robin?" he asked.

"What?" Raven said as she turned around.

"Oh, sorry. You look like a girl that I know well."

"That's ok. It happens to everyone sometime."

"Can I get you something?" he asked. Raven looked at the menu.

"Can I get some miso soup?" she asked.

"Yes, right away." As soon as he ran off, he was back with the soup.

"Thanks." She takes a spoon and starts eating. Master starts laughing as he did with Robin when she first ate miso soup. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. By the way, I'm Kobari Yuji."

"I'm Raven. This is a nice place you got here. It's so relaxing."

"Most people think so. I guess that's why I bought it. Everyone that comes in here leaves with a smile. A lot of people come to meet, but most come just to relax after a hard day."

"Tell me about it. I need to relax. You know, most places I go are really rough. Out of all the places I've been to around the world, I think I'd want to be here more than any other place. Listen to me. I've just got here and I'm already warming up. But it seems like I've been here before. It's so relaxing." She sipped on her soup as Master smiled down at her.

"You don't seem that cold hearted."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"You're really sweet, you know that? I wish I had a father like you," she said.

"Thank you. You have a great heart."

"I'm afraid I lost that a long time ago."

"No, really. Don't ever lose sight of that. You're going to make someone happy someday." At those words, Raven got up and walked to the door. Before leaving, she turned around and smiled at Master.

"Thanks for the soup. This place really did make me smile. Keep up the good work." As she walked down the street, she thought to herself. _Why do I feel this way? He was so nice to me. Could it be? Is the reason I'm like this because I…

* * *

_

Karasuma opened her eyes. She was surprised to see where she was. It appeared to be a dark graveyard. It was cloudy and rainy.

"What is this place? Why am I here? Wait, this is Robin's mind. There must be a reason." She walked along for about five minutes when she finally saw Robin standing over a grave. Karasuma ran to her with relief. "Robin, I've been looking all over for you. You have to…" But Robin wasn't paying any attention to her. Karasuma looked to see whose grave she was looking at. She gasped when she saw the name engraved on the tombstone. "Amon." She almost started to cry when she realized that it was just an imagination of Robin's.

She turned to Robin. "Listen to me. This is all just in your mind. You have to snap out of it, Robin. We need you."

"It's all my fault," Robin said. "I let this happen to him. If I would have stopped Raven, he wouldn't be in the ground. I did this to him."

"Robin, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I could've stopped Raven. Instead, I just stood there like a coward. I was too afraid to stop my own sister. I might as well have killed him. I deserve to die." Karasuma couldn't believe what she was saying. How could she possibly get through to Robin? Robin turned to Karasuma. "Karasuma, please end my life. I am a witch. I can't stand to go through this misery. Just shoot the Orbo at me so I can be with Amon."

Karasuma grabbed her gun and pointed it at Robin's heart. Robin knew she would do it quickly and painlessly. She closed her eyes and waited for the sound of the gunfire, but it never came. Karasuma lowered her gun and smiled.

"I could never kill you Robin. You're my best friend. Listen to me carefully. I know how you feel. Your pain is so strong, I can hardly bare it. But I know you are stronger. You can get through this. Amon is still alive. If you will yourself, you can pull through this and still save him. He wouldn't want you to stand her and mourn him. He would want you to face Raven. He would want to see you again. Please, Robin, come back." Karasuma stretched a hand out to Robin. Robin looked up at her, tears streaming down her face. She finally broke.

"Karasuma!" she yelled as she embraced her. She fell to her knees and started crying uncontrollably. Karasuma smiled and tried to comfort her.

"It's alright, Robin. Everything is going to be fine."


	5. Standing Alone

_A strong will,_

_A valiant heart,_

_A strong power you can't defeat,_

_But you can never turn your back._

**Stand Alone**

Nagira sat on his couch in his apartment. He started smoking a cigarette when he looked up and saw a shadow in the doorway.

"I didn't think you were coming back so soon," he said as Raven walked in.

"Hey, old man," she said. "You have that bottle of whiskey I left at the bar?"

"Yep, I thought you would want a drink," he said as he tossed the bottle to Raven. She poured them both a glass and they started to chat. "So, how are you holding up?"

"I could be better. I've been up against a powerful witch. I have to take her down soon."

"I never did like Solomon. They always insist on hunting witches. They do it even if the witch doesn't have her power yet. It really pisses me off. Why can't they just leave them the hell alone?"

"I don't know. I guess they want to make sure the world is pure. It's my job to stop the witches that do hurt people, no matter how defenseless they may be. Unfortunately, I can't say that I like doing it." She drank one last shot and got up. She pulled out a letter and handed it to Nagira. "Can you send this off? It's really important."

"I'll do it if you tell me your real name." She handed him the letter and walked to the door. He sighed and knew he was beat.

"Sena, Raven Sena," she said as she walked out. Nagira looked down at the letter. He read the name and smiled. "I see. You and this Robin girl are sisters." He picked up the shot glass and raised it in a toast. "Here's to you, kiddo. Good luck." He drank and smiled. He couldn't help but think that he would never see her again.

Outside the apartment, Raven got into Amon's black car and drove off.

"Well, Robin, it seems that you have come out of your state of shock." She thought to herself. _Nagira, I guess this is goodbye. You were like a father to me, the father I never had. Take care, old man.

* * *

_

Back at STN-J, everyone was sitting in the meeting room. Michael was typing rapidly as the others stared in amazement. He never typed this fast. It must have been really important. Suddenly, his computer beeped.

"I just got some files on Raven from Solomon. It was really hard since it had so many codes to break. It took me almost three hours to hack into the system but I did it. Here's the 411." A projector appeared and a picture of Raven and her file showed up. "Raven Sena, age 15. After she was born, a monastery in Tokyo found her abandoned in a street. Almost immediately, they noticed that she was gifted with strange powers. An inquisitor traveled to Tokyo to see if she would make a witch hunter. He took her to Solomon Headquarters in Rome. There she was trained to hunt witches for fourteen years. At the age of thirteen, she was considered a class S hunter. It was only one year later when she was named a class R hunter."

"That doesn't sound good," Sakaki said.

"What does it mean? I've never heard of class R," Karasuma said.

"I'm not surprised. I've just heard of it now," Michael said as he looked up. "Class R stands for rouge agent. Only a few agents reach this in their lifetime, and it usually isn't until their late thirties if they stay that long."

"Are you going to tell us what it means or are you going to just keep babbling?" Doujima asked. Michael was annoyed but he decided to tell anyways.

"Class R hunters are sent after the most dangerous witches. They go wherever Solomon sends them. They are preferably suppose to capture them. But if they wish, they may kill the witch on the spot." Everyone gasped.

"That's unheard of! You're not suppose to kill witches!" Karasuma yelled.

"I know, but it's a fact. So far, Raven has only killed witches that have been on high threat and those who have abused their powers. That's not all. Solomon will not take any responsibility for anyone that gets in her way that are witch or witch hunter. She may kill anyone she wants." Robin knew what she had to do. She had to find Raven. But how? She couldn't sense Raven anywhere. She must have been blocking her signal. The chief walked in with a letter.

"Hey, chief, what's up?" Sakaki asked.

"Got a letter for Robin. Catch!" he said as he threw it to Robin. She opened it and read it.

"It's from Raven. She wants me to meet her."

* * *

Robin walked down the road towards the location that Raven had specified. In her head, she can still hear the conversation she had with the others before she left.

"Robin, it's a trap! You can't go!" Doujima yelled.

"I have to go. If I don't, Raven will kill Amon. Then she will come after you," Robin explained. They wouldn't take no for an answer.

"We'll come with you, Robin," Karasuma said.

"Yeah, she can't take on all of us," Sakaki said excitedly.

"No, she would kill you all. I wouldn't be able to protect any of you. Besides, she wants me to come alone," Robin said. Michael decided to try once more.

"You don't have to do this. She isn't your responsibility," Michael said.

"This is something I must do. It has been waiting for too long. I must face her alone. I cannot turn my back on it. I must take care of this once and for all," she said.

As she walked to the fight, she started having memories of her and Amon together. _Amon. _The first time they saw each other at Harry's, Amon giving Robin her glasses, Robin being scolded by Amon in his car, Robin offering Amon a handkerchief, Robin and Amon working at Harry's, Amon watching Robin, Amon walking next to Robin at the hospital, and, finally, Amon comforting Robin with a smile. _I won't abandon you, Amon. I will fight for you until the very end, even if it means dying for you. _

She finally came upon a building. She burnt a hole in the side. Inside, Raven stood in the dark laughing.

"She's here," she said as she smiled. Robin walked in to the room and saw Raven standing there. "You have finally come, sister. I've been waiting for you."

"Where is Amon?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry. He's right here." She waved her had and Amon, all tied up, floated to her side. He looked very weak.

"Let him go. You got me."

"I won't hurt him if you do exactly as I say, Robin. I want you to listen to me. We are witches alone in this world. No one cares about us. I want you to join me. Together we can take over the witches."

"And kill more people? I don't think so."

"I suppose that we will have to fight each other then. Well, let's go then. Let's see who the stronger sister is."

Hey, there. Sorry if this chapter was a little short. There should at least be one more chapter after this. See ya. Please review.


	6. All I Ever Wanted

_Pure dark,_

_Pure light,_

_Something with a soul so black_

_Still has a chance for love._

**All I Ever Wanted**

Robin stared at her sister. The pure hate she felt for her sister was unbearable. She wanted to rip her heart out and set it on fire as she watched. Suddenly, Raven started to laugh.

"It surprises people what you would do for a lover. I can't believe you would sacrifice your life for this asshole!" Raven turned to Amon. The ropes tying him loosened as he laid there motionless. "He chained you to a wall in a cold, dark cell and you still would die for him."

"Let's just get on with it."

"All right. Take the first shot. Come on. I'll give you a freebee." Raven spread her arms out so Robin would have a big target. Robin just stared at her. "What's wrong? Why don't you attack? Maybe it would help if you had your glasses on. You can't hit the broad side of a barn without them. Or maybe you won't put them on."

"Robin," Amon said faintly. He still couldn't get up.

"Maybe the reason why you won't attack me is because you can't." Raven smiled and tried to read Robin. "Your burning up inside with anger. I know you want to kill me. But you won't even try. You get that from mom. You have too big of a heart to kill someone, especially your own flesh and blood." Raven flew at Robin and punched her in the face. "But me, I don't have a heart. I would probably kill my old man if I had to. That's why I'm a rogue hunter. I can kill anyone I wish." She started kicking and punching Robin. Robin couldn't stop her. She grabbed her glasses but Raven kicked them free from her hand. Robin fell to the ground next to her glasses. As she reached for them, Raven stomped on them. "How are you going to fight me when you can't even see me?" She moved her hand and Robin went flying into a cement pillar.

Amon watched in horror as Raven continued to torment Robin. There was nothing he could do to stop it. For the first time in his life, he felt completely helpless.

Raven brought Robin towards her and picked her off the ground. She smiled as she watched the blood trickle down her face. "Do you see, Robin? I'm older, bigger, and stronger. There is nothing you can do to stop me." Robin knew she was right. _How could I possibly beat her?_

"Tell you what, my dear sister. I have a proposition for you. I've been wondering this world for a long time. I've been looking for you. I never had anyone to take care of or to love. I only wish that I could die so I could be with mother. Now that I've found you, we can be together. We can catch up and work as a team fighting witches. What do you say? Will you join me?"

"Why would I ever join you? You would just use me to kill others."

"I didn't think you would join me. That's why I brought you here." Raven let go of Robin and let her drop to the ground. "If I can't have you, then nobody will."

"I don't think you are a killer." Raven was shocked at what Robin had just said. "You just want someone to love. It must have been lonely living without anyone to care for you. You must have been so…" Raven kicked her before she could finish her sentence.

"Shut up! You have no idea what I have been through. I had to train to be a hunter for Solomon my entire life. I had to go through it alone. I do not regret anything I have done." She lifted her sister in the air and let her float. She then curled her hand and Robin began to choke. "If I can't have you, then no one will." Robin tried to break free, but she was too weak. And her powers were useless. She couldn't do anything to stop her. Robin finally gasped and passed out just as Raven let her go. "Why couldn't I kill her? Do I love her that much?"

She looked over to Amon who was trying to get up. She walked over to him and kicked him. He rose into the air and Raven started strangling him. Halfway through, she dropped him too. Why couldn't she kill him? Was she that weak? Or was she growing a heart?

She walked back towards Robin. Robin coughed and looked at her face. It wasn't a face of evil. It had change. It was a face of pity.

"Robin," she said. Robin gasped as three gunshots rang through the air. Raven dropped to the ground.

"Raven." Amon looked around him. Karasuma, Sakaki, and Doujima were all pointing their guns at Raven. Robin crawled over to Raven and held her on her lap. Raven looked at her sister.

"Robin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

"It's ok. We'll get you some help."

"You stupid girl. A minute ago, you wanted to rip my heart out. Now you want to help me? You are strange." Robin looked at Amon as he limped over. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. All I ever wanted was someone to love and care for me. I wanted a mom. More than anything, I wanted to live my life with you. I never asked for this power. I never wanted to be a hunter. I just wanted it to go away. I figured if I didn't hunt, I would be hunted. If I became an agent, I could find you. And I finally did. I found my big sister. Yes, I lied. I was born after you. If I hadn't been born, you would have a mother right now. It's all my fault. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, Raven. Just hold on." Robin started to cry and Raven laughed.

"You always had a soft heart, even for your enemies. I suppose the reason I'm so cold-blooded is because I grew up with no one to show me love. All I ever wanted was a big sister. I wanted to be loved. I didn't want to be alone. Robin, I love you." As she said this, a tear trickled down her face. She touched Robin's face and smiled.

"I love you, too."

"Strange, isn't it? How can a heart so black love someone this much?" Her hand slipped from Robin's face. Robin looked at Raven's soft face. She couldn't control it. She let out a scream and cried hysterically as the others walked towards her. Amon knelt and embraced Robin. After a few seconds, Robin fainted in his warm embracing arms.

* * *

Hold on. It isn't over yet. There's one more surprise. Thanks for the reviews. Cya. 


	7. Time To Leave

_Finally over_

_Finding peace is still hard_

_Sometimes the worst thing in the world_

_Is to say goodbye to the lies and hello to the truth_

**Time to Leave**

"Why can't we kill her? We should send her to the factory immediately!" Sakaki said.

"We can't touch her. She is under Solomon's protection. If we harm her in anyway other than self-defense, we will be sued or worse." Robin was just waking up. She could here Amon's voice from outside the room. She looked around. _I must be in the STN-J hospital. _She looked to her side and saw Raven in a bed next to hers. Robin gasped and thought the worse. _Is she…_

"I'm not dead." Raven sat up in bed. "I'm just a little weak. How are you feeling?"

"A little soar," Robin answered. She looked down. She was wearing hospital clothes, as was Raven. Robin's right arm was in a sling and her left leg was in a cast. She felt her head and noticed that a bandage was wrapped around it. Someone had undone her hair. Then she looked at Raven. Her left arm and right hand was bandaged.

"Sorry about that." Raven looked sad. Robin shook her head and smiled.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Raven got up and started putting her regular clothes on. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get going. I have to get back to Rome for my next mission. My boss is going to kill me if I don't hurry. I'll probably have to take a plane. I hate flying." Robin grabbed Raven's hand. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to go," Robin whispered. Raven started to laugh.

"You of all people wouldn't. I have to get out of here."

"No, you don't. You could stay here and be a hunter at STN-J. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind," Robin pleaded. Raven finished dressing herself. She walked over to Robin's bed and sat down next to her.

"As great as that sounds, I have to pass. I wish I could just drop my powers and live a normal life. You have no idea how much I would want to stay with you." Raven looked at Robin and smiled. "I forgot. You probably do. If I don't leave, I'll get too soft and won't be able to hunt witches. There are a lot of witches after me the way it is. If I stay, you would be in danger.

"I want so bad to stay with you and get to know you." Raven rubbed Robin's face. "I only wish that we could have met under different circumstances. We could have been the best of sisters." Raven walked to the window and opened it. It wasn't too far from the ground, only about three stories. She could handle the jump. Robin got up and ran to Raven and embraced her as she cried.

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay." Raven hugged Robin and smiled at her older sister.

"The child in you has finally come out. You try to stay strong, but you need to act your age. I will never forget you, Robin. I promise I'll come back. I promise." With that, Raven jumped out and got into a taxi. Robin watched as her baby sister drove into the sunrise. She felt a hand on her shoulder. As she turned, she saw that the hand belonged to Amon.

"She's gone, isn't she?" he asked.

"She had to leave. Are you going to chase her?"

"No, we'll let Solomon take care of it." He looked at Robin, who was in deep thought. "What are you thinking?"

"I just realized. What if that happens to me? What if I turn to the dark side like Raven did? It wasn't her fault. She was wanted to be loved. What if I cross the line?" Amon hugged Robin.

"I won't let it happen to you. I will always protect you. I promise." Amon was thinking the same thing. What would happen if she turned on him? Would he protect her?

"I will always protect you, Amon. I will never let you go again like that. I will always love you."

Then Robin did something Amon would never dream of doing. She reached up and kissed him gently. He was shocked. But for some reason, he didn't care. He wanted to hold Robin like this. He wanted to kiss her. He would never let her go. He decided that he would always protect her.

**The End

* * *

**

That's it. That's the end. Well, maybe not. I'm trying to decide if I want to write a sequel. Review and tell me if I should. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
